Where ever the Wind will Take Me
by ThreeFriends
Summary: Destiel AU (Coffee Shopish) When Sam and Dean, FBI agents, are called in on a case of fraud and stealing of profits at Novak's Coffee, they seem to have a bit more trouble then they had hoped. {Awesome summary right? Rate T just because of some stuff, want to play it safe.}
1. Finally Got Interesting

Castiel tapped his fingers on the counter, the middle of the day was always so slow. There were only a few college students lingering inside the shop. He sighed and scanned the shop, no one every interesting came in during these times, and his brothers usually got the better shifts. Which wasn't so bad because Castiel wasn't much of a talker but he loved to listen, admittingly sometimes into other people's conversation but that was only because no one ever talked to him about anything interesting. The ring of the bell over the door caught Castiel's attention, standing up he watched two men walk into the coffee shop.

"Listen Sammy, I see your point but it's wrong." The shorter man had spoken to the taller one. Castiel turned his head slightly wondering why the taller one looked so angry shorter man, and he just sighed watching as the two sat at a table not ordering anything. Castiel returned to his slouching posture over the counter that it was before. The two men who had just entered kept their tone hushed until the shorter man rose from the table and made his way over to the counter. Castiel looked up at him before standing up meeting the man's eyes. Oh they were green, not just some sickly green a vivid emerald.

"Uh yeah, just a coffee, black, for Mr. Lack of Personality over there. Who even drinks black coffee anymore?" Castiel didn't answer the man's question as the so called Sammy rolled his eyes. Dean shifted slightly the blue eyed man seemed to stare into his soul.

"Very funny Dean." He commented irritated with this Dean. Castiel nodded.

"What size?" Castiel deep voice interrupted the two's death stare and Castiel didn't notice how his voice caught both off guard and he simply tilted his head.

"Medium, I guess." Dean shrugged.

"$1.50" Castiel responded and Dean pulled out cash handing it Castiel. Cas nodded to the man and headed off to the coffee maker. The two men went hush again as the coffee was brewed. Since no one else was in the shop Cas had no problem with delivering the coffee to the table.

"Hey.. you know the Novaks, since you work here right?" Sam asked after sipping the coffee. Castiel simply nodded, he could tell they were from out of town, most people here knew all the Novaks, which Cas was one.

"We are looking for Gabriel.. do you know where he is?" Sam smiled, looking hopeful. Castiel glanced at the clock before looking back at the two men.

"Anytime now. That is if he isn't late to his shift." The two men nodded before Castiel spoke again.

"Did he do something?" Cas wasn't going to give away that he was a Novak, because he wasn't like the rest of them. He had different morals and always butting heads with the rest of the family and they rather not be associated with Cas, who didn't mind anymore.

"Uh.. kinda. Its kinda between us and the other Novaks." Dean responded and Castiel did as much as raise an eyebrow at them before just shrugging it off. The clock ticked filling the silent coffee shop before the door burst open and Gabriel was standing there with his trademark smirk.

"Winchesters!" He said loudly patting Sam on the back as he swaggered in. "Oi, Cassie did you keep them entertained?" He asked turning to Cas.

"Gabriel, its Castiel, not Cassie. You're late." Was all Cas said to Gabe before tossing his apron at his brother.

"C'mon are you still mad at me? That was like weeks ago." Gabe smiled innocently.

"You are my brother, it's my job to always be mad at you."

"And it's my job to embarrass you. " Gabe responded and threw his arm around Castiel and his eyes fell on the two men. They looked shocked.

"Dude, if we had known that you were his brother, we would have told you." Sam said quickly as Castiel just waved it off.

"No need to apologize. I'm not usually recognized as a Novak and I rather keep it that way." At the last bit of the sentence, Cas glared over at Gabe as he shoved his brother's arm off of him.

"You little rebel you." Gabe joked ruffling Castiel's already messy hair, "Meet the family rebel boys, my favorite Castiel."

"Wait this is Castiel? I imagined him…" Dean didn't get to finish his sentence before Castiel interrupted him,

"different."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"But it's true.. I'm different, I do not mind." Castiel shrugged at Dean. He really wasn't offended by being called different. People seem to think, now, that being different is the most offensive thing in the world whereas Castiel would rather be different, then like everyone else.

"Told ya, you would like him." Gabe winked at Dean interrupting him and Cas. Dean opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else, but became slightly fluttered and decided not to talk. "Cat got your tongue or is it just Cas?" He smirked and Sam raised both of his eyebrows.

"Stop Gabriel," Cas seemed not to be phased by Gabe's inputs, "I apologize for his behavior, and for even meeting him." There was a small grin playing on the side of Cas's lips that Dean caught before Cas ducked out of the so he wouldn't be hit in the back on the head.

"I will get you Cassie." Gabe challenged as Cas rolled his eyes at the comment. "Oh Lucifer is looking for you."

"Looks like I'm not going home again tonight." Neither of the Novak brothers looked like they were kidding and the Winchesters gave each other a confused look, almost concerned. "I'll be here tomorrow, Gabe," he then nodded to the Winchesters, "nice meeting you both." Cas said before grabbing a tattered trench coat off the coat rack by the door and heading out of the coffee shop with a ding.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked his eyes still locked on the door after Cas walked out and watched the window until Cas's figure disappeared.

"Eh, he doesn't get along with anyone in the family besides Balthazar and sometimes me. So it's not unusual. I forgot you two never met him, he was gone when you were here. "

"You said last time that he was dead."

"Yeah.. that's what I had been told. Then he showed up all bloody and broken, no one asked him what happened so I dunno. He refuses to talk about it. I'm convinced he murdered someone." The last sentence out of Gabe's mouth had his usual joking tone, but before that Gabe actually sounded concerned. "He's not coming back, you gunna keep watching, Dean-o?"

Dean's eyes snapped over to Gabe and they held a glare and then the glare was directed to Sam who was chuckling.

"Dean's a sucker for blue eyes." Sam laughed as Dean sent another glare towards him and earned a chuckle from Gabe.

"Sorry to break it to you but he doesn't like a single soul. He's broken more hearts then I have just by giving puppy dog eyes. Don't ever look at him while he's guilt tripping you, he knows his power." Gabe directed his words to Dean, while attempting to tie on his apron.

"I just met him and I don't swing that way." It was now Sam's turn to glare at Dean and Dean slummed. "Okay that once…" Dean tried to save himself but Gabe was already sending Dean a wicked grin.

"Love at first sight my young grasshopper. Careful though, Castiel rarely gives anyone the time of day. Gotta earn it." Gabe pointed to Dean as he spoke and Dean grumbled like an angry six year old.

"Can we please get to the reason why we are here please." Dean hissed as a customer walked in.

"Not this time." A triumphant grin was being worn by the hazel haired man as he addressed the customer next. "Welcome to Novak Coffee. What can I get ya?"

Dean slummed down, he hated they were right. Castiel was beyond human beauty, crap chick-flick moment. But that didn't stop Dean thinking about Castiel, he was sorter than Dean and leaner but underneath those cloths there was a muscular man, with wild blue eyes and untamable sex hair. Damn it. He really, really found Castiel attractive, but mysterious and Dean didn't want some one night stand he wanted to get to know Castiel, but sex should be included along the way. Wait he had just met the man.. where were these thoughts coming from?


	2. Let's Visit Cassie

**Hey guys, I really hope you are enjoying this story so far. U'm going to try to update twice a week hopefully! Reviews would be amazing and I hope you'll continue reading. Any suggestions or anything just put it in a review thank you! Enjoy Chapter 2 **

* * *

Castiel walked through the cold wind, it was burning his face as he pushed through it. Thankfully he wasn't heading home, so there wasn't far to walk until the next motel. Lately Cas was spending more time in this gross old motel rather than at home but he would rather stay here then hide in fear from Lucifer at home. The chill ran up his spine as he pushed through the wind, the trenchcoat on his body seemed to be doing nothing in keeping him warm. His blue eyes flickered up, seeing the motel sign in his sights closer than he had thought, from where he was standing it felt like miles until the motel because the cold was nearly eating at his skin. That's what he gets for not packing warmer clothing before taking off from the house again.

What seemed like years to Cas was only a few more minutes before he reached the motel room, he rented out. Frozen fingers reached in his pocket and pulled out warm keys. Thankfully they had been toasty while hibernating in his pocket all day. As the door was swung open a meow met him. Castiel chuckled and watched as the cat trotted up and rubbed her head against Castiel's leg.

"Well hello there Amoure. You seem to be in a good mood for once." He smiled and bent down to pet the tabby cat. Amoure was much warmer than he was and Cas was glad he decided to keep the heat on during the day not wanting to freeze his cat to death. Castiel's fingers curled under the cat's ear listening to her purr before walking over to the small bed side table and trading in his work uniform in for a pair of sweats and a warm sweater. There wasn't much to do in the small motel room besides watch television or read. Castiel preferred the latter. Though he couldn't seem to focus, all Cas could think about was those green eyes and the man they belonged too. He could see Dean in his head, tall, muscular, and god the stubble on the man's face caressed with freckles was beyond perfect. Seeing the way the man dressed, Dean had to have a great job and there seemed to be intelligence somewhere in there. Cas could tell Dean was more physical person but he didn't care. For some reason Cas longed to just touch Dean. Castiel was breaking his own heart, there was no way someone like Dean would even look twice at Castiel. He was always a mess.. but that couldn't stop Cas dreaming.

He dug in a small bag that he had brought with him pulling out a small book, wanting to focus on that instead of Dean. The book was falling apart at the spine and was dried frayed from what looked like it had been left in the rain for days on end. As Cas pushed the pages back to his spot they crinkled and crunched under his fingers. It was a sound that Castiel loved just in the silence only the sound of paged being turned was heard. Amoure meowed and jumped up on the bed, making her way up to curl on Castiel's chest making him strain his neck to try and read over the cat that blocked his view.

Cas wasn't exapctly sure how long he had been reading until a knock on the door made him jump and his cat hiss. Cas placed the cat on his shoulder and she curled around his neck as he moved to the door. He swung it open, expecting the owner of the motel but was greeted by Gabe and the two Winchester brothers from before. To his surprise Amoure hissed at Gabe and jumped down from Cas's shoulder making a bolt for the bed.

"Your cat is such a drama queen Cassie." Gabe commented striding in.

"She just doesn't like you. Which is understandable when you do things like toss her around." Castiel moved out of the way letting the brothers in to quickly shut the door behind him not wanting to let cold air in. "Is there something you need Gabriel?"

"Boys wanted to know if they could ask you a few questions about the fam." Gabe plopped on the bed then jumped up when the cat hissed and he moved over to the chair that was by the window. He soon huffed when Dean sat on the bed and Amoure paid no mind to the man sitting on the bed. "I hate that cat." Gabe grumbled and Dean couldn't help but lean back and run his fingers over the cat's back earning a purr.

"You must be a good man if Amoure liked you," Castiel commented nodding to his cat who was purring happily as Dean kept petting her. Dean smiled and chuckled. Usually Dean wasn't one for animals and he was allergic to cats but he wasn't sneezing.

"What kind of cat is this? I usually can't stop sneezing around them." Dean asked.

"She's hypoallergenic. A lot of my siblings are allergic to cats and I wanted one. So I bought one who doesn't shed."

"Right that makes sense."

"Uh Dean…?" Sam cleared his throat and Dean snapped his head away from Castiel. Dean's face barely flushed a light shade of pink before willing it back to a normal color, getting a laugh from Gabe and an odd look from a rather confused Castiel. Like usual Cas was oblivious with what was going on with the facial expressions and unfinished sentences. Dean nodded and Sam took over the conversation. "Seeing we can't get truthful answers out of Gabe, we need to ask you a few questions." Castiel nodded a bit confused about what was really going on but he sat on his bed, leaving space between him and Dean.

"Alright. Go ahead."

"How many siblings do you have?" Sam asked and Castiel squinted.

"Is this a trick question?"

"No we really have no idea. Gabe has said eight, four and six."

"Oh. We have," Castiel paused for only a moment, "seven siblings not including myself."

"Names from oldest to youngest."

"Michel, Lucifer, Zechariah, Raphael, Gabriel, myself, Anna and Samandriel." Sam quickly wrote down the names as Castiel spoke and earned a slight surprised look from Dean. Castiel tilted his head "Why am I being asked these questions in the first place?" When no one answered Castiel and just exchanged glances he glared. "Fine, do not tell. Then I will not answer your questions." Castiel's tone was a bit more serious then it was before and Sam slouched.

"We can't say anything." Sam commented.

"Then how am I even a useful resource, if I do not even know what is going on?" Castiel played easily, making a point. The three other men, glanced each other not knowing what to say.

"He's got a point." Dean cut in finally drawing his attention away from the cat. Sam sent a glare towards Dean and he just shrugged. "Don't you think you deserves to know, I mean he is a part of the family."

"Don't say that in front of him. It offends him." Gabe's face said he was joking but his tone gave it away to Castiel that obviously it had something to do with him.

"What on earth do you all think I did now?" Castiel clenched his jaw in anger, as if he had been accused of this before.

"See if you came home everyone once and awhile, we wouldn't have this problem."

"Once I stop waking up every morning with the mindset of which sibling is going to hate me today, maybe that will start happening soon. Get out. I don't care enough to know what I am being accused off. Out." Castiel was on his feet and Sam held his hands up in surrender. The Winchesters looked at him with apologetic eyes but that was nothing compared to the rage piercing through Castiel's blue eyes. Dean and Sam were heading out of the door and Gabe lingered behind, regretting ever bringing up the problem at all.

"Shouldn't have done that." Gabe muttered and looked over his shoulder at the slamming door. "He can get very temperamental."

"He's got a right to be angry. I mean you guys are blaming him for the bankruptcy at the coffee shop. Is it really that hard to tell him? How do we even know he's doing it?" Dean didn't know why but he felt obligated to stand up for Castiel.

"I dunno… I don't believe its Cassie but you know Lucifer, everyone is afraid of him so we gotta believe him." Gabe shrugged and patted the boys on their backs. "Well if that's all you need from me. I should be off. Anna hates handling the afternoon crowds alone." Gabe broke off in a trot leaving the boys alone.

"Should we go back and apologize?" Sam glanced over at Dean.

"I don't wanna end up with a bloody nose or charge him with assault of officers." Dean sighed but glanced over his shoulder the door. "I just think he needs to cool off." Sam nodded and they headed off to the impala tossing the notes from before in the back seat.


	3. Coming in with a Bang

**Updating this kinda late, I've have had a lot to do. Yeah things are moving kinda fast in this chapter but what can I say? Anyways.. enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave reviews or suggests. **

* * *

After the incident yesterday, Castiel only dreaded one thing about work the next morning, having to deal with Michal and Zachariah. They also worked the morning shift and Cas was filling in for Raphael. Castiel ducked into the shop and neither of the three brothers exchanged one word. The morning wasn't too slow but there defiantly slow moments where there was no one in line but many people sitting at the tables conversing. He started catching snippets of conversations.

"He's a total jerk, what did I tell you?" Boring. Cas didn't care about those things. Next.

"No see that's what I heard too. I didn't want to believe it." Wait what was this conversation about.

"Are you sure its true? They are the best place in town everyone knows it! Who told you?" The two women who were speaking seemed to be in their twenties, just talking sipping their vanilla lattees.

"The funny one. Oh what's his name? Gabe! He said they are going bankrupt and no one has any idea why! I just don't understand look at everyone around here." Castiel was shocked at the words that came out of the women's mouth, but then something clicked. Now he knew why everyone in the family was practically turning against him more than normal. Castiel's family honestly thought he was stealing money from the coffee shop. Really? Who even got the private investors involved. Now it was too obvious who Dean and Sam must have been. Two FBI agents on a case for fraud, great, another thing Castiel need to get blamed for. If Cas was really stealing the money he wouldn't be barely scraping by in a shitty motel and feeding his cat more than himself. Castiel turned more disappointed in his family than angry with them for blaming this on him. If they just looked at the facts rather than their meaningless grudge against him then they'd realize there was no way it could be him. With a sigh, he pushed the thoughts out of his head, saving them for later then heading back to work.

The rest of the day dragged on. Castiel was forced to work the shift in the middle of the day again. About a half an hour before his shift was over, the quiet shop was sudden filled with the sound of a ringing bell. Castiel half expected to see Gabriel but it wasn't him. Castiel felt his throat tighten and hands clench the counter. Oh God why couldn't it have been Gabriel?

"Castiel."

"Lucifer."

"How have you been?"

"I was okay until I found out I am being accused of stealing and fraud, but not that you honestly care." Castiel fingers gripped the edge of the counter at every step Lucifer took towards him.

"What? Who would blame you of that?"

"You."

"That hurts, Castiel. Do you really think of me so lowly that I would accuse you of such a thing?"

"Yes." Castiel was barely able react when Lucifer's hands grabbed ahold of his shirt and yanked him forward.

"This is why no one likes you Castiel. You are too smart. It gets you into trouble." Lucifer grinned leaning over the counter with Castiel still in his grip. "You see Castiel. I would have thought that what happened to you before would have taught you a lesson but no. You are catching on again aren't you? Such a shame." Castiel opened his mouth but never made a word, and head just hit counter spilling blood on the counter and floor.

~ m ~

Sam and Dean entered the empty coffee shop, when the bell rang and no one showed up behind the counter. Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sam called out. With no answer he leaned over the counter, but his hands met something sticky he nearly jumped back. "Aw shit what is this?" That was all Sam had to say and Dean came skidding to his side.

"What?" Dean looked at the black counter closely before seeing a bloody apron on the floor. While Sam was busy trying to find something to clean his hands off, Dean's eyes widened when they met a bloody Castiel on the floor. "Castiel? Sammy call an ambulance. Hurry!" Dean cursed under his breath before falling to his knees next to the limp man. His head wound didn't seem deep but that didn't mean it hadn't bled for awhile. Dean could tell it was new seeing it was still gushing blood but Castiel had lost consciousness. Dean was frantic for a moment before placing to fingers on Castiel's neck. Still a heartbeat. Dean clenched his fingers into fists and ripped off his tie as quickly as he could before stripping off his white button down, leaving him in a tattered white wife beater. Dean pressed the white button down to Castiel's head. The shirt quickly began to soak up the blood as Dean tilted Castiel's head up. A groan fell on the man's lips and Dean's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "Cas? Can you hear me?" There was just a little twitch of Castiel's fingers, and Dean took it as a sign. "Just stay awake. Sammy called the ambulance and they are on their way. Stay with me, Cas."

~ m ~

All of the Novak siblings showed up at the hospital with the news of Castiel, which surprised Dean, seeing has he was told they weren't on very good terms. The Novaks kept conversations to the minimal and Gabe had finally stopped tormenting Dean over the fact that he used his shirt to stop Cas from bleeding out. Although Dean said it was just anything he would have done for anyone, Gabe refused to take it that way, earning a scolding from Michal for annoying their brother's savoir. Sam let a snicker out a few times every time Dean got asked by a female nurse if he needed to be checked up.

"Okay I know I'm good looking but I'm not a prostitute." Dean grumbled after he turned down the fifth female nurse. "This is a hospital for fuck's sake." Before Dean could go more into a rant about anything a doctor walked over, approaching the Novaks and the Winchesters.

"Castiel should be just fine, he has no memory on what happened and how he ended up getting hit but we assure you he will be released soon. He does wish for no visitors at this time, but you can return tomorrow and that should be just fine." The Novaks exchanged disappointed glances and sighs of concern and Dean felt like scoffing. This family was the biggest set of hypocrites he had ever seen. They had just accused him for stealing money from the bank and they were upset that he doesn't want to see them. Dean would have done the same as Castiel. "Oh and Mr. Novak said for me to thank Dean Winchester. I'm not sure for what be he just told me to tell him, thank you." The doctor addressed Dean and he nodded without saying a word.


End file.
